


Firsts

by mrs_jack_turner



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fights, First Kiss, M/M, Meet the Family, Quidditch, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-12 23:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_jack_turner/pseuds/mrs_jack_turner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of some of Albus and Scorpius' firsts: accident, kiss, fight, meeting the parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Volte-face

“Gah, Potter! Why do you have to be such a bloody idiot?” Scorpius spluttered. He looked positively murderous.

“Me? Don’t blame me!” Al yelled back. “ _You’re_ the one who put the wrong ingredient in!”

“Only after _you_ passed me the wrong one!”

“Well _I’m_ not the Potions genius, am I? _You’re_ the twit who wanted to show off by making something too difficult!”

Scorpius glared at him, his brow furrowed.

“Please don’t do that in my body.” Al sighed resignedly and pressed his fingers gently to Scorpius’ forehead, smoothing away the frown lines. “I don’t want wrinkles before I’m twenty.”


	2. We Are the Champions

Al couldn’t believe it.

Ravenclaw had actually won the Quidditch Cup.

He landed his broom, grabbed hold of Scorpius and pulled him close.

It was meant to be an overly enthusiastic kiss to the cheek. Just to congratulate his friend on scoring the goal that had won them the match. However, at the last moment, Scorpius had turned. His head tilted at just the right angle so that Al's mouth collided with his upper lip.

Al tried to move backwards, really he did, but Scorpius instantly wrapped him in a tight embrace.

Apparently Scorpius preferred a kiss on the lips.


	3. Sleepy Spats

“Budge over.”

Al is rudely awoken by a shove to the shoulder.

“Wha’?” He sits up to see Scorpius standing there.

“Move over. I don’t like sleeping against the wall.”

“Go and sleep in your own bed then!” With an indignant huff, Al settles back down with his back to Scorpius. Why should he move over to give Scorpius space in _his_ bed?

“Please Al; I’ll fall out if I get in and you don’t give me some room.”

“Why should I?”

“If you do, you’ll get me holding you when you fall back to sleep.”

“Fine.” Al gives in.


	4. Ahead of the Game

Arriving at King’s Cross is _the_ most nerve-wracking experience of Al’s life. He reaches for Scorpius who immediately takes his hand.

Their parents are standing together.

Before they can say a word, Mr. Malfoy demands to know what’s going on. His father starts laughing and tells Mr. Malfoy that he’s sorry, but he couldn’t keep up the act since “Draco” is being far too over the top. His mother says that they shouldn’t have made the boys more worried than they already were, makes a fuss of them both and declares they should all go for a meal to celebrate.


End file.
